Sugar and Spice
by Kurachic
Summary: A collection of mini stories featuring the lovely OTRFK characters. Rating may change.
1. Movie Night

**Disclaimer: I do not own OTRFK or any of the lovely characters… I just borrow them from time to time to mess with them. I'll put them back when I'm done… I promise.**

Wataru felt like crying. No, nothing extremely sad had happened to him. No, neither he nor anybody close to him was seriously ill or injured. No, there was nothing significantly wrong with his life at the moment. It was the stupid movie they decided to watch. If only it hadn't been so sad…

No that wasn't true; they weren't watching a sad movie. In fact, some would consider it a very frightening movie. He had made the mistake of letting Kawamura pick the movie for their monthly movie night, and now he was paying for it. Wataru had forgotten how much Kawamura enjoyed the blood curdling screams, missed heartbeats, and adrenaline that accompanied scary movie watching. Wataru had forgotten just how afraid he was of scary movies. Wataru had forgotten that he always hated horror movies.

Actually, that wasn't completely true either. The last time he had watched a scary movie he had been fine. The current movie wasn't scarier than the last one, and Wataru had enjoyed it. What was so different then? He had watched the other movie in the same location at about the same time, so why was he scared to death now and not then?

"Hey Wataru, are you OK?" Kawarmura asked after Wataru jumped.

Then it clicked.

"Yeah, fine." Wataru murmured sadly.

Last time he had a hand to hold. Last time there was somebody to hold him tightly through all the gruesome ghastly ghosts and shocking surprises. Last time Kazuki had been there, and that had made all the difference.


	2. New Years Jello

**New Years Jello**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Only the Ring Finger Knows or any of the characters used in this story. As the name of the site suggests, I am a fan writing a piece of fiction. Cleaver how they put two and two together, right?**

The moving picture on the television screen reflected in Wataru's large blue eyes as he leaned back against the couch, the remote sitting idly in his left hand. He would have stayed in that position for a while longer if a familiar weight sitting down beside him had not caused the couch to sag slightly. Out of the corner of his eye, Wataru saw the person fold their hands together and look at him intently. With a sigh, Wataru acknowledged his sister, "What?"

"What are you going to cook for new years?"

"Cook?" Wataru raised his eyebrows without actually looking at his sister.

Karin rolled her eyes, "Yeah, Wataru. Everybody is going to make something. You're no exception."

"But I can't cook."

"Yes you can."

Wataru turned to her with an incredulous look, "Really?"

"Well, it can't be as bad as last year. Besides, you can pick something a little easier."

Last year had been a rather interesting experience as Wataru was assigned to dessert. He had selected a fairly simple recipe for lemon squares. Everything had gone fairly well during preparation minus one broken dish, a few added egg shells, and a double serving of sugar (Wataru could not remember if he had already put the sugar in, but figured more sugar was better than none at all), and he managed to put it into the refrigerator without any more problems. When it was time to serve it, people were complimenting Wataru on how good it looked and tasted and asking how he made it. More than happy to explain his culinary achievement, Wataru went through exactly what he had done to make the lemon squares. Suddenly, Karin had pointed out that if there were raw eggs in the recipe, it probably needed to be cooked. So everybody who had been eating the slightly wiggly lemon squares quickly proceeded to spit them out, and Karin was nominated to finish cooking dessert. To make a long story short, nobody had let Wataru forget his mistake, and he was not looking forward to cooking for the family again.

"Fine, jello. No cooking required. I can't mess that up."

"Fine." Karin stayed seated for a while before she stood up and walked away. Almost as soon as she had walked away Wataru's phone began to ring.

"Hello." Wataru sighed into the phone.

"I think you should sound more excited to talk to me."

Wataru's lips twitched upwards into a smile, "I'm always excited to talk to you."

"Have time?"

Wataru looked up at Karin cleaning up in the kitchen. "Actually, I could use your help with something," he began as he stood up from his spot on the couch and walked towards the coat closet.

"Hum?"

"Meet me at my house in half an hour?" Wataru asked as he pulled his coat off the hanger and walked out the front door.

"Ummmm OK." Came the confused voice through the phone.

"Great!" Wataru simultaneously slammed both the door and his phone shut.

"Wataru?" Karin screamed after him as she yanked the door open.

"What?"

"If you're going to the store, you might want this recipe and your wallet," she said holding the aforementioned items up in the air.

Wataru sheepishly took them from her and placed a kiss on her cheek. "How would I survive without you?"

"You wouldn't," his sister assured him with a smile.

* * *

Yuichi Kazuki walked up the familiar walkway leading up to his boyfriend's house and rang the doorbell. But to his surprise, it was Karin and not Wataru who opened the door. "He's out shopping."

Kazuki raised his eyebrows. "That's strange. He called me half an hour ago and told me come here."

"We'll he's not a very punctual person."

Kazuki laughed at that one. "No, he's not."

"Well, come on in. I'm sure he'll be back any minute now," Karin said as she pushed Kazuki inside and took his coat from him. "You can probably start getting everything together in the kitchen."

"Getting what ready in the kitchen?" Kazuki asked confused.

Karin stifled a laugh behind her hand. "You mean he didn't tell you."

"Of course not!" came Wataru's voice from the entry way where he was hanging his coat up next to Kazuki's. "Then he might not help." Kazuki greeted his boyfriend with a chaste kiss and followed him into the kitchen.

"Are we cooking?"

"No! Thank goodness," Karin snickered.

Wataru stuck his tongue out at his sister. "No, we're going to make jello."

"Is Karin going to help?"

"Oh, no. I trust the two of you. I think. Anyway, I'm studying at a friend's house." Karin said as she got her coat. "Have fun you two! Oh, try not to mess the kitchen up, and do try to get at least some cooking done," she added as she smiled at them.

"Yes ma'am!" Kazuki joked as he escorted Karin to the door, and shut it behind her. Turning back to his boyfriend, Kazuki smiled at Wataru who currently was reading the instructions on the back of the jello with a confused look on his face. Kazuki wrapped his arms around his boyfriend and placed his chin gently on the top of Wataru's head. "Shall we get started on this so we can do something more interesting later?" he whispered into Wataru's ear causing the younger boy to turn in his arms and lean back slightly so they could look each other in the eyes.

"Sure," Wataru said softly with a soft blush painted on his cheeks. When the older boy made no move to let him go, Wataru pushed gently against his chest. "C'mon. Let's do this first."

"Just give me something to do." Kazuki said as he gently bit Wataru's ear causing the smaller boy to turn a maroon color.

"Here," Wataru said as he shoved a can of pineapple into Kazuki's chest with more force than necessary. "We need one cup of pineapple juice heated up in the microwave."

"What do you want me to do with the pineapples?"

"You can put them in this bowl. I think we need them later." So Kazuki measured and heated the pineapple juice while Wataru mixed the sugar and jello mix together in a bowl. The mixed their parts together to make a very nice smelling liquid.

"What next?" Kazuki asked.

"We need to add a half cup of water after all the sugar is dissolved," Wataru read as he turned to the pantry to get some canned fruit.

Kazuki, deciding that all the sugar had already dissolved, poured a half cup of water into the bowl and continued to stir. He looked up to see his boyfriend trying to climb the pantry shelves. Letting go of the spoon, Kazuki walked quickly over to his boyfriend and removed him from the shelf. "Let me get that. You're just going to fall off."

"I need the mandarin oranges. They're on the top shelf," Wataru said pointing. "And, Kazuki?"

"Hum?"

"Can you put me down now?" Wataru asked blushing again. Once his feet were back on the ground, Wataru walked over to their bowl of liquid jello. Noticing that all the sugar was dissolved, he poured in a half cup of cold water and moved the jello into the refrigerator.

"What now?" Kazuki asked placing the can he had just retrieved on the counter.

"Ummm, the recipe says that we need to wait until the jello is thick but not solid then add the whipped cream and fruit."

"OK, let's check back in half an hour," Kazuki said setting the timer on the microwave. After the timer was set, the two boys somehow ended up on the couch.

Things were starting to heat up when the microwave timer went off. "Well that's annoying," Kazuki said as he sat up and ran a hand through his hair. Looking down at his lover who was still laying down on the couch under him, Kazuki smiled and pressed one more kiss on his lips. "Come on, Wataru. I thought you had a jello to finish."

Wataru blushed and stood up. "I do," he said as he walked over to the fridge and pulled out the now thick jello. "I think it's ready." The two boys added the whipped cream and the fruit, poured the jello into a nice looking mold and put it back into the fridge. Then the two popped in a movie and settled down on the couch. They were in that same position and watching their third movie (and doing other fun things) when Karin returned from her study session.

"Well I can tell you made the jello since the kitchen is a mess," Karin said surveying the damage.

"Ah, sorry," Wataru said, "We meant to clean up."

"As long as the jello is made, I'm willing to clean up," Karin offered.

"Thanks!"

"Yeah, well this jello you two made better be good."

* * *

Wataru rang the doorbell of his boyfriend's apartment as he shuffled his feet back and forth to stay warm. Kazuki open the door to see Wataru bundled up in his winter gear carrying a large covered bowl. "What's that?" he asked as he stepped aside to let his boyfriend in.

"Our jello," Wataru admitted removing the bowl's cover, "or rather, that was what it's supposed to be." Kazuki poked his finger in the bowl and to his surprise, it met with no resistance. Their jello had never solidified, so they had made a broth sort of thing with fruit floating around in it.

"What went wrong?" Kazuki asked.

"Karin says that we added too much water, but I only added half a cup."

"So did I." The two stared at each other for a while both smiling sheepishly "I take it your family teased you about this."

"Mercilessly."

"Does it taste that bad?" Kazuki inquired.

"Not really. You just need a spoon to eat it," Wataru admitted with a smile.

"Good, cuz from the size of that bowl, we're going to be eating it for a long time."

**Yeah! My story finally has a second chapter! This one was supposed to be much shorter, but I guess my muse was in a good mood today. And if anybody is wondering, my inspiration for this story is my own New Years experience. Maybe cooking isn't my calling… doesn't stop me from trying. Happy New Year everybody, and reviews and comments are appreciated. **

**Kurachic**


End file.
